In the Pit
by deltakid4
Summary: "Every Battle Defines you"- Injustice 2


**Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat and It characters are own by Neatherreal Studios.**

* * *

The battle area is shrouded in darkness with the only source of light a lit chandelier in the center. In the heart of the area, two kombatans are present. The Osh-Tekk ruler Kotal Kahn lies on the floor battered and bruised. The corrupted Thunder god Raiden, stand over Kotal in triumph. He's covered in bruises and damaged from the battle. Raiden is removing the Osh-Tekkh`s blood dagger from his ribcage. Once removed he quickly tosses it aside with his palm soaked in blood. His expression and body language changed, from stoic to complete anger. Just then he senses his enemy charging at him from the shadows, with his god-like reflexes he quick grabs the combatant by the throat with even turning his head. It turns out to be a battle damaged Johnny cage.

Johnny cage is being strangled by the thunder god completely at his mercy. Raiden started to levitate the both of them off the ground . Johnny is trying his hardest to break free, hitting the god's arm with continues blows but no avail. They both made eye contact, Raiden`s once white iris are now glowing orange with intensity. While Johnny's green tinted shades made his eyes unreadable but in all reality he's scared.

Raiden began to electrocute the actor in midair. The surge of electricity ran throughout his body in milliseconds. Johnny cage started to grind his teeth to prevent himself from screaming in pain. Then with his free arm, Raiden opened his palm and struck Johnny in the chest sending him flying into a wooden column. The sheer impact caused the actor to almost shatter the column. He lays on the floor on his face with scorch marks all over him. The man is down but not out. While on the ground the action star positioned himself like a long distance sprinter

 **" They said kombat would change you"**

All of a sudden he's surrounded by a green aura, activating his hidden potential. He dashes at the Thunder god at full speed. Raiden throws a left punch at his oncoming opponent only for Johnny to barely dodge it in time. Johnny counter with his infamous nut punch at Raiden vital parts. Before the god had time to recover at breakneck speed Johnny unloaded a fury of attacks on the god. Anytime Raiden tries to strike the actor he would dodge the counter. Johnny ended his assault with his signature shadow kick, launching Raiden somewhere into the darkness.

 **"It'll make you stronger"**

After the assault he powered down, putting his hand on his chest trying to catch his breath. Cage isn't in his prime anymore his age is starting to catch up with him now. Where he lacks in sheer speed now he makes up for it in technique and discipline. Now a greater fighter than he ever was before. Johnny began to breathe regularly but he still feels the impact of the column on his back. He felt a cool breeze coming behind him along with the sound of heels tapping on the floor.

 **"More ferocious"**

The Dark empress kitana emerges from the unknown to attack the actor with her war fans drawn. Using her elegance and deadly precision she overwhelms him like a tornado going through a house. Johnny can't properly defend himself against her losing his shades in the process. She uses the knife ends of the fans to stab through his left knee. This caused Cage to drop his guard completely as he collapsed on one knee. Kitana then stabs him in the right shoulder disabling another one of his limbs. In one quick movement, she twirled around with her fans to create a mighty gust of the wind to blow him away. The dark blue clad empress began to use her weapon to fan herself. Dismantling Johnny cage pleased her dearly, as a revenant kitana takes joy in causing harm to her former allies.

 **"A monster in the night"**

A kunai attached a chain peers through her shoulder. She dropped her weapons when the spear made contact. Before she has a chance to properly react kitana is pull into the darkness. Until she's drawn to her next opponent the ninja Scorpion. He uppercut the Kitanna into the air. Then he through two bloody spears into her chest and pull back to the ground. The force of the blow broke her mouth guard exposing her busted lip. Kitanna lies on the cold floor with yellowish plasma leaking from her body .Scorpion pulled out one of his swords from his back. As he walking towards her he's dragging the blade on the floor. As Scorpion is lifting the sword above his about to deliver the final blow a metal arm grabs his right wrist tightly.

 **"Watching, learning, hunting"**

The specter turned to see Major Jackson Briggs towering above him. In less than a moments notice Jax snapped the ninja's wrist. Scorpion quickly grunted in pain. with his free hand, Scorpion pulled out a kunai to stab him square in the chest. Jax shot the ninja a pissed off looking stare. Using scorpions own arm Jax pulls out the kunai and snapping the ninja's other arm in the process. The Major then lifted him effortlessly with his one arm then proceed to assault on him. Each punch hits harder than the previous one. until the line-up for a full force punch sending scorpion back into the darkness from which he came. Jax knocked his metal fist together in anticipation for another round. His wish has been granted as his next opponent stepped up.

 **"Each time I enter the pit I emerge reborn"**

Dark Emperor Lui Kang stepped into the light. He made the famous "come at me" gesture with his hand. With no hesitation, Jax rushes at him like a lion about to eat its prey. Lui Kang bobbed and weaved for the punches trying to use agility to his advantage. Until Jax did a knee strike to Lui Kang's chest knocking him off balance for a second. He followed up with two haymakers dislocating his jaw. The former champion jumped back away from his opponent he readjusted his jaw in a single motion. They both look at each other as with a smile. Lui Kang dash at him ready for round two. Jax went for a grapple put the Emperor ducked. A one-inch punch was delivered into Jax`s stomach followed by a punch to the face then a clean shot to the rib cage. Next, a palm strike to the nose shattering it at the same time. After that a swift kick to the ribcage again with another punch and a backhand to the face. Lui Kang used a Shaolin chop to the back of Jax`s neck fracturing it. Briggs turned in pain exposing his back towards his opponent. The two-time champion of Mortal kombat didn't let up, he stroked Jax three times in the back with palm strikes. Major Briggs is dazed and unable to counter. Lui Kang took to steps back before delivering his Bicycle kick Knocking Jax over. With his back still turned he's trying to get back on his feet the emperor is walking towards his with his fist engulfed in flames.

 **"Put the devil on the other side and I will show up"**

Out of nowhere two plasma rings hit Lui Kang square in the chest. They send him flying the opposite direction. General Sonya Blade has entered the battlefield. She immediately went to assist her former partner Jax but it's no uses he slipped out of conciseness. Sonya reaches for her handgun preparing to defend herself. Once she had in her hands it was knocked away from her by a red laser.

 **"Evolved"**

From the shadows steps forth Kano the leader of the black dragons along with three others. Jarek Kano's loyal second in command carrying his kick axe. Ferra but this time she's is a hulking brute with a little boy as her rider. Lastly The bounty hunter Erron Black, now equipped with a cybernetic arm branded by the black dragon clan. All four of them ready to take Sonya out. until three other figures came from behind stood her.

 **"Adapted"**

Grandmaster Subzero now wearing his dragon armor. To his left is his brother is Noob Saibot walks out of darkness twirling shuriken in his hand. Offering Sonya a hand up is the demon known as Sareena. Now standing face to face are to the two teams of four.

 **"and ready to fight."**

The two sides charge at each other prepared for Mortal Kombat.


End file.
